Twisted Reality
by ShadowsEve
Summary: FemNaruto. What if Naruko got attacked while she was little? What would happen if she met Kyuubi? How would this affect the whole Narutoverse. Naruko X Oc X Harem. Incomplete/Indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_-_'thoughts.'_-_

_"_speech_."_

_**"**_**Kyuubi speech**_**."**_

_**-**_**'Kyuubi thoughts**_**.'-**_

Jutsu

**Scene change**

I'll see if I can find the Japanese name for the jutsu if I can.

Shadow: Hello my very few loyal viewers. I am starting a new story that hopefully will be better than my last one. That does not mean I am stopping the other one. I am just simply taking a break from it since I can think of a solid idea for it for now. But anyway I am blabbering so I am handing it off to Naruko for the disclaimer.

Naruko: Shadow99mero does not own Naruto or any other crossovers he might add in here. Cause if he did Naruto would not be a dumbass wanting to be Hokage and Sasuke would not be an emo avenger. Also Orochimaru would be good and not a gay pedophile.

**Prolog**

A lone baby's cry takes us to the beginning of our story. Inside a hospital you see a red – head in a hospital gown holding a small bundle in her arms. Next to her is a man with spiky blond hair in a green flack jacket blue baggy ninja pants with bandages wrapping at the bottom of his pants with a white coat with red flames on the bottom and the kanji for "Forth Hokage" written on the back. This man is Minato Namikaze and the woman next to him is his wife Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze. In their arms is their newborn baby girl Naruko Uzumaki – Namikaze. Kushina then says "Isn't she beautiful Minato - kun?" Minato just smiles and says "Indeed, she is as beautiful as her mother." Just then a chunnin come running in through the door and yells "Hokage – sama! The Kyuubi has been spotted twenty minutes away from the village and is coming closer by the minute!" Minato then looks at his wife and says "I must go Kushina – chan but I promise I'll be back." He then disappeared in a yellow flash that got him his nickname.

**At the Gates**

Minato appeared at the gates in a yellow flash. In front of him was the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko. He did five quick hand seals and yells "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a poof of smoke a giant toad wearing a blue vest and had a giant sword strapped its back. Minato then yells "Bunta I need your help!" Gamabunta looked forward and saw the Kyuubi. He then said "You better hold on brat this is going to be a bumpy ride." Gamabunta then hopped high in the air and drew his sword. He slashed but the Kyuubi blocked with one of its tails. The Kyuubi then lunged forward but the summon jumped back and attacked again. This cycle went on for a bit until Minato yelled "Bunta jump back to the gate and help hold of the Kyuubi I need to do something that can stop the Kyuubi but I need some time to prepare." Gamabunta nodded and jumped back to the gate in one leap. Minato once again disappeared in a yellow flash.

**At the hospital**

Minato appeared at the hospital room his wife and child were in. He goes to his wife and says "Kushina I must seal away the Kyuubi in our little Naruko – chan." Kushina then yells with tears threatening to spill from her eyes "No! I am not condemning my little Naru – chan to the life of a jinchuriki! It will be even worse for her because Naru – chan is a girl!" Minato just smiled sadly and said "I know but there is no other way." Kushina finally let her tears out and cried because of how bad her daughter's life is going to be. Then she just fell asleep from the stress of having birth and crying. Minato was also crying for the same reason and picked up his daughter and disappeared in a flash.

**Hidden Cave**

Appearing in a flash Minato summoned some kage bushin and told them to help him out make the Shikki Fuin (I think that's what it's called). After ten minutes the seal was read and just in time too. A roar was heard and Minato knew the Kyuubi was close. Minato picked up Naruko and used Hiraishin to get to the gates.

**Gates**

Arriving at the gates Minato saw Gamabunta was still there holding off the Kyuubi. Jumping on the toad's head he said "Bunta I need your help one last time." Gamabunta seemed to understand what Minato meant and said "You're going to use that seal huh?" Minato just nodded. Bunta just sighed and said "Hold on kid." Gamabunta then jumped at the Kyuubi and stalled it. While this was happening Minato was flashing through nine hand seals faster than anyone could follow. "Bunta grab the Kyuubi!" Minato yelled. Gamabunta grabbed the Kyuubi and Minato finished the jutsu by clapping his hands together. In one last attempt to survive Kyuubi sent a tail at Minato to kill him but Bunta moved in the way and got a scar over his left eye. Then the ghastly figure of the Shinigami appeared. The Shinigami has horns, sharp purple teeth, and a long main spiky white hair. He was also wearing a white robe sort of thing. He also had ceremonial beads wrapped around his hand and a dagger held by his teeth. Minato then said "Shinigami – sama please seal the Kyuubi in my newborn daughter." The shinigami just nodded and Minato yelled "Shikki Fuin!" A flash of light appeared and when it was gone so was the Kyuubi. The ninjas cheered while Gamabunta lowered Minato's dying body with his tongue. Minato's final though was 'At least Naruko – chan will have Kushina – chan there for her.' Then he thought no more for he is now dead. Sadly for his last thought it was not to be. The Sandiame Hokage went to the area Minato's body and a small bundle is at. His face is stained with tears because he got news that Kushina died from childbirth problems and now Minato was dead and no one could care for little Naruko like a parent could and she now doesn't have anyone there for her. He picks up the bundle and moves a bit of the front to look at Naruko. Her hair was like her mothers except hers had a few blond streaks in her hair. Her face was similar to one of baby angels except for the three whisker like marks on both sides of her face. The Sandiame just knew a huge headache was coming his way.

**Chapter End**

Shadow: Well there you go. The prolog of my new story Twisted Reality. Hope you like it and if you have any suggestions pm me or even better yet give me a review.

**Shadow out peace!**

See that button down there? Click it. You know you want to.

We all know that. Come on give in to it.

CLICK IT!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

99: HELLO EVERYBODY DID YA MISS ME AND MY AWESOME STORIES?

Shadow: 1. No they probably didn't 2. Your stories suck and 3. You're an idiot.

99: Now that hurt you know…

Mero: As much as I hate to say this I must agree with the Neanderthal on this one you're-…

99: NOOOOOO MY TWO ALTERNATE PERSONALITYS/ VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE AGAINST ME TOO! LOOK AT WHAT THE WORLD IS COMING TO! Ahem…now that my little nervous breakdown is over and ignoring the two smartasses I was finally able to find the Microsoft disk for my computer so I'm good. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking and start the story.

Disclaimer: *Every character from the Naruto series original and shippuden and me and my two smartass… I mean my two other personalities* SHADOW99MERO DOES NOT OWN NARUTO IF HE DID NARUTO WOULD BE **DA PIMP OF THE UNIVERSE!**

Quote of the chapter: There has been much tragedy in my life; at least half of it actually happened. - Mark Twain

~~~Chapter Start~~~

~Three Years Later~

Today is October 10 three years from the horrid day the Kyuubi attacked. Everyone was having fun at the Kyuubi festival. Well everyone except little Naruko Uzumaki. She was dressed in a ripped up white shirt that was 3 sizes to big and equally ripped up baggy pants, her hair was all ruffled up and had specks of dirt and mud in it meaning she's been out in the streets for a good while now. Right now she was being chased by a mob of angry self-righteous(Being self-righteous is NOT good for your health in this situation) and drunk villagers that were yelling many profanities and very hurtful phrases at Naruko like 'demon' and 'hell spawn' and other things along those lines. She runs into an alley but it turns out to be a dead end. Naruko turns around and yells out "Why do you do this to me?" One of the people in the mob spoke up "Because you have the Kyuubi inside you corrupting your mind which will let the demon take over so we do this to stop that from happening!" yelled the man while the others in the mob cheered at his announcement. They then pinned down Naruko and started to beat Naruko within an inch of life with sticks, swords, kunais, saki bottles, and anything they could get their hands on. While this was happening Naruko was about to fall unconscious but her last thought were 'Am I really a demon?' and 'Kami please help me' After that everything went black for poor little Naruko.

~Heaven: Kami's domain~

Currently Kami was about to get raped by Satan until there was a mysterious cry of "FALCON PAWNCH" killing Satan with a headshot (I'm sorry I just HAD to do this) just in time for Kami to hear Naruko's cry of help. Smiling slightly Kami said" I will help you little Naru-Chan." Pulling out a small book that had Naruko's name on it Kami scribbles furiously in it before closing the book with a serene smile on her face. "There little Naru-Chan your life will get better in the near future" Letting out a small giggle Kami then went to continue to watch the world.

~Naruko's Mindscape~

Naruko woke up and found herself in a sewer like tunnel. She suddenly heard breathing coming from down the tunnel where a red light was shining. She started to walk towards that direction and found a huge gate. After opening up the gate she found herself in a room with a huge golden cage in front of here where the breathing seemed to come from. On the center of the gate was a flimsy piece of paper that had the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Suddenly a huge red eye appeared behind the cage and look down on Naruko as if analyzing here. A second later the eye disappeared and a huge red fox with nine tails waving behind it lazily appeared in front of the shocked and frightened three year old. Naruko looked at the fox and exclaimed "YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" While the Kyuubi was thinking **'NOOO I'm the Easter bunny'** but it didn't say that out loud instead it said **"Indeed I am kit and we are inside your mindscape which is your mind if you don't know what a mindscape is which I am pretty sure you don't, anyway, don't be scared because I am not like how your story books portray me."** Naruko looked confused and asked "Then why did you attack Konoha?" Kyuubi looked at Naruko with slightly cold eyes and said **"You are to young, weak, and naïve to know why I attacked but in time I will tell you."** Naruko looked saddened by this but accepted it anyway. The nine tailed fox suddenly said **"You're about to wake up, I opened up a mental link so we can talk without you having to come here."** The little red-head just nodded then vanished from her mindscape missing the slight smile the Kyuubi had **'She is going to be great one day'** thought the strongest of the bijuu.

~Hospital~

Naruko woke up to find she is in the hospital. She then thought 'Kyuubi you there?' she heard a snort and Kyuubi said **"Yeah where else do I have to go? IM STUCK IN THIS JOINT!"** Naruko sweat dropped at this and thought 'True true' the three year old then turned to the door when she heard it open to see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He then said "Hello Naruko-Chan how are you?" Naruko just shrugged and asked in a tone much more mature than her age "When were you going to tell me that the Kyuubi is sealed in me '_jiji'_?" Hiruzen's eyes widened and he looked a bit nervous then answered truthfully "I was going to tell you when you either first accessed its chakra or when you got to chunin rank." Naruko looked at the aging Hokage with cold eyes before getting off the bed and went to the door but stopped and looked of her should and said "Good day Hokage-_Sama_" Sarutobi looked at the spot Naruko was at and thought 'I'm sorry Minato, Kushina I failed your daughter' and 'Did I just get told off by a three year old girl?'(That you did my semi-senile old friend)

~Five Years Later: First day of the Academy~

Over the past five years Naruko has changed from the weak naïve little girl to a dangerous, still somewhat naïve, scarily emotionless girl she is now. After she left the hospital that day five years ago she bumped into a group of jonin who after she begged(a lot) gave into the three year olds demands/pleas and taught her in all the known ninja techniques(ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, etc.) and said they will try to continue to try to teach her more. Her outfit also changed from those messy rags she wore before to an Anbu style shirt and baggy pants (Hinata's pants from the original). On top of the Anbu shirt she wore metal fishnet shirt for extra protection, she was also wearing two black wristbands with a red Uzumaki swirl on it. These were special weights to help make her whole body stronger and faster. On top of it all she wore a tan trench coat (Anko's trench coat) with a red Uzumaki swirl on the right shoulder. She also wore a black belt with a red Uzumaki swirl as a buckle. Attached to the belt was a wooden bokken with seals on it to make it indestructible. Another thing about the bokken was that if swung fast enough it would turn into an elegant katana (Like Yamamoto's baseball bat/sword from Hit man: Reborn), when it's a katana it is still indestructible since the seals carry over. Naruko also let her hair grow out to her back (Like Hinata in shippuden). After arriving at the academy Naruko looked over the students to see if any of them had potential. The only ones with the most potential were the clan heirs, and, even out of them Sasuke was the only one with any real potential. The Sandaime then appeared and gave a speech about the future generations carrying the 'Will of Fire' and dismissed everyone to their classes. When everyone in Naruko's class was seated in came a chunin with his hair in a pineapple style. He was wearing the traditional chunin outfit and had a scare across his nose. The teacher said "Hello everyone my name is Iruka Umino but you can call me Sensie, Iruka-Sensie, or Umino-Sensie, I am going to be your Sensie for the next four years, now when I call your name I want you to come up here and tell the class your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." After he said that he began calling out names of everyone in the order of their last names. "Naruko Uzumaki" contrary to popular belief Iruka had nothing against the Kyuubi's container even though Kyuubi killed his parents so when he said that name there was no malice or any negative emotions in his voice. Hearing her name be called Naruko walked up to the front and said "As you may know my name is Naruko Uzumaki. My likes are training, green tea, and my Sensies. My dislikes are arrogant pricks, rapists, and bullies. My hobbies are to read, draw, write, and to train. My dream… well I don't really have a dream." After that Naruko when back to her seat and Iruka continued to call the rest of the students. When he was done he looked over his class and thought 'This is going to be a LONG four years'

~~~Chapter End~~~

~~~Omake~~~

Naruko looked at the fox and exclaimed "YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" The Kyuubi shook its head no and said **"I am not the Kyuubi I am… CHUCK NORRIS!"** Suddenly the Kyuubi burst apart to reveal Chuck Norris in all his cowboy glory. Naruko at seeing such a legendary figure squealed in awe and shock and disappeared from her mindscape from a mental breakdown from meeting Chuck Norris. When that happened Chuck just sweat dropped and said "Now how will I get out of here" while poking the bars.

~~~Omake End~~~

99: Well people? How you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Ok? Yes? No? Maybe? So? WHAT! Anyway I've been struck by inspiration for this story with the help of my friend Devilzknight so I plan to continue to update this story for my few loyal readers.

Shadow: Who? I don't think you HAVE any viewers.

99: SHADDUP!

Mero: I once again agree with the Neanderthal I don't think you have any viewers too.

99: I SAID SHADDUP!

99: Anyway there IS price for inspiration and that price is at least 5 GOOD reviews per chapter. Yes you heard me 5 GOOD reviews. By good reviews I mean commenting on how I could do better, what I did well, what you want to happen in the story because I might be able to fit it the story, and other things along those lines. Constructive criticism is good to.

You see that review button down there?

Scroll down and press the button.

You know you want to.

C'mon do it.

Press it.

…

PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Sorry

Sorry guys, but after all this time of not touching the story, I can't in my right mind attempt to once again start it up until I have a proper base of other stories for myself. Rest assured that, eventually, I just might return to this story, but till then, I suggest looking elsewhere for stories such as this to read. Hopefully, I can get a new story up, as well as get a few chapter of it ready within the next few days, and from there, the sooner I feel more confident in my writing, the sooner I can come back to this story, as well as my other one.


End file.
